Dark Dreams
by Become1withSealand
Summary: Teenage Aragorn has a bad dream and Elladan and Elrohir help him figure out what it means and why he had it. AU since Aragorn doesn't find out he's a king until he's twenty.


**Hey, I found this among my many files. I guess I wrote this a while ago. Elvish translations are at the bottom. I'm using Sindarian because I want to. Also, I don't know if this is how a teenage boy's mind works because I'm not one. Well, please enjoy.  
Disclaimer: The first part in italics is from the song Dark Dreams by Blood on the Dance Floor, so I don't own it. I also don't own Lord of the Rings written by J.R.R. Tolkein.**

_Have you ever dreamed that you were naked in front of a crowd and you felt exposed?  
Or you had a dream that you were going down a hill,  
And you were pumping the break and you couldn't stop and you were out of control?  
Or another dream is that you are being chased by a malevolent pursuer  
And they're chasing you along the mountain top and you can't get away.  
What do these dreams mean? Are they meant to torment you or are they meant to help you?  
My view is that these dreams are meant to help you in terms of dealing with the terror in yourself so you can become clear.  
It's one thing to say I had a nightmare and I was upset by it and thank God it was only a dream.  
It's another thing to say "Okay, I had this nightmare,  
And I've been chased by a dark man in a dark mask."  
To be able to turn around and say, "Who is this man?"  
To look back in your life and say, "Who is this man? Is this my father? Is this my uncle? Is this a teacher? Who is this?"  
So that you can stop running from them.  
That's the purpose of dreams,  
In order to use them as intuitive prompts,  
So that you're not running away from yourself all the time and leading a life  
That's driven by fear._

Aragorn was in Gondor looking at the throne. Sitting in the great chair was a huge statue made of the same white marble in the form of a man looking down upon the room. As Aragorn looked closer he could see that it was the face of Isildur. The ranger looked around the room and saw no one else in the room. _Aragorn. _He swung his head around; sure he missed someone for he clearly heard a voice call his name. _I am here Aragorn, _it said. Aragorn grabbed his sword and prepared for whatever creature lied in wait. _It is I, Isildur, _it called to him. "Isildur is dead," Aragorn told it. The statue moved and Aragorn jumped back. It rose from the huge, stone throne and walked towards him. The man walked backwards, wanting to get away from the giant form, but not wanting to take his eyes off of it. Eventually, Aragorn was cornered and the statue looked down at him. He heard a laugh before the statue raised its foot and stepped on him.

Aragorn shot up from his bed and crashed down on his floor. Groaning, he rose from the floor and got back into his bed. All he wanted to do was forget the dream and go back to sleep. Unfortunately, his foster brothers would not allow it. "Get up Aragorn!" they shouted, opening the door. "Go away," he moaned, throwing a shoe at them before burrowing back into his blanket.

Elladan and Elrohir dodged the shoe easily and walked over to the bed. "You are going to miss breakfast," Elladan told him. "Father wishes to speak to you," Elrohir lied, trying to get Aragorn out of his bed. The teenager moaned and stuffed his head under his pillow. "Come now _hawn_, you need to get out of the bed," Elladan said. "I am tired," Aragorn whined in a manly way. "Well now, why would you be tired? You went to bed early last night," Elrohir asked. "You do not want to know."

"Come now, you can always lean on us."

"Yes, we are always here to listen."

"I had a bad dream." Aragorn told them, taking his head out from under his pillow. The twins sat down on his bed and both gave him a look that prompted him to continue. "I was in what I think the throne room of Gondor is, but in the dream I knew where I was. I was all alone with nothing in the room but a giant statue of Isildur. A voice kept calling out to me, but like I said, I was alone. Then the statue came to life and stepped on me."

"Well now _hawn_, that is quite a dream you had. I have a feeling there is something behind it," Elrohir said with a pondering look on his face. "Yes, I wonder what it meant," Elladan added. "I am sure it was nothing more than a bad dream," Aragorn told them. "No, I have an idea of what it might mean," Elrohir argued. "What is it?"

"Well, what if you had that dream because of your ancestry."

"What? I do not think that is what it is," Aragorn told him. "No, I mean you are worried about becoming the king of Gondor and not living up to your ancestors, are you not?" Elrohir tried to clarify. Aragorn looked at him with surprise on his face before giving a tiny nod. "Well, I think that is why you had that dream. That was your worry coming through to your mind. Do not worry though hawn, I am sure you will be a good king," Elrohir encouraged. "I agree, you will make a fine king," Elladan added.

"Now come, we will miss breakfast," Elladan said, beckoning the others to join him. Elrohir followed his brother, throwing Aragorn his shoe back from the hallway. "Come on hawn!" Aragorn smiled and felt a little of the burden rise off his shoulders. He was still apprehensive of claiming the throne to Gondor, but not as much as before. Aragorn never again had that dream or any like it.

_Hawn- little brother_

**Okay, I didn't really read through it or change anything in the story; I just kind of added this stuff at the end and the sentence at the beginning about finding this. I don't know if it's good or not, I just decided to post this. If anything is wrong, my 12 to 13 year old self apologizes. BvBFallenAngels out!**


End file.
